


Decision.

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Team Rocket - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Red knew what he had to do.He hated it.





	Decision.

Red quietly looked down at his spearow, it's head was separated from the rest of the body, blood was rapidly oozing out, staining the stone floor in mount moon and signaling it's death. He looked back up at the man dressed in black with a red capital 'R' across the chest area.

"Hey, kid." The man sighed. "Hesitation will wind up with you killed."

Red didn't understand, from the rumors he had heard of team rocket, they didn't have any intention of killing pokemon, except in very specific situations. He thought they were supposed to put the trainer and the pokemon in a weakened state. Team rocket was considered notorious for their history of brainwashing both trainers and pokemon to bring them to their side.

"Raticate, charge him."

The brown rat pushed off it's hind legs, turning into a brown blur as it showed of it's sharp teeth as it attempted to lash out at Red

 

Red sighed, he almost laughed. The situation was hopeless, he had no hope of running, his legs were nearly taken apart from the stray venom from an earlier battle with zubat.

Maybe if he had prepared better than this wouldn't have happened, if had trained more thoroughly...

What could have happened didn't matter, Red knew he had to look at reality. He quickly sent out his pikachu, only for it to be a human shield as it quickly got shred into several pieces by the sharp fangs of the opposing raticate.

As the rodent sized Red up he knew any chance of him making it put alive were gone, he couldn't feel his legs, his only pokemon that remained was his starter which wasn't in any position to battle.

If things truly were pointless, why was he hesitating? Their was only one path forward. Red knew what he had to do and he hated it.

The raticate grinned as it ran towards him.

Red set his last pokeball on the ground. Let out a deep breath as he stomped on it with his remaining strength, there was no doubt in his mind that it was gone. Team rocket couldn't use it. As the Raticate tore through his chest he felt his legs give out. He embraced the dirty smell of the cave as he felt a tear fall in his final moments.


End file.
